The Last Small Studio Show
The Last Small Studio Show is the sixth episode of The Chris Gethard Show, airing after The Whiffle Bat Gang Episode and before The Hands on a Studio Audience Member Episode. Chris Gethard is away in California this week doing a paid gig, so the show is hosted by Shannon O'Neill. The live call-in topic is to talk about the worst crime you have ever witnessed. Synopsis Bits * Ask the Human Fish What's on His Mind ** Rugs vs. Carpets: Carpets ** HD Television vs. Black and White Television: Black and White Television ** Inspector Clouseau vs. Steve Martin Anywhere: Steve Martin Anywhere ** The Sky vs. The Ducks: The Ducks * Blind Makeovers by Bethany * Catch or Snatch? * Checking in With Alyssa * The Lone Cornmeal Machine: Day at the Zoo Appearances Cast * Bethany Hall * Connor Ratliff as The Lone Cornmeal Machine * Dave Bluvband as The Human Fish * Don Fanelli * Fran Gillespie * George Kareman * Jesse Lee * Random Jean * Shannon O'Neill Characters * The Human Fish: We learn several things about the Human Fish in this episode. Its gender is not yet determined. The Human Fish is disgusted by human children. The Human Fish seems to recognize xylophones and possibly uses them for communication. There is some sort of melody that, if he could figure out how to play it, would cause someone important to come. The Human Fish is also capable of dancing. Callers # "Paul" got someone to steal a video projector. # Alyssa talks about witnessing a fight at Disney World. Shannon has Alyssa play Catch or Snatch?. # "Mr. Manhattan" asks The LLC to sing a song about him. # "Neil" witnessed a bank robbery. # "Marcella" witnessed a fight between two gay men. # Walter plays Catch or Snatch?. # "Mike" talks to the panel about stealing cars. # "Shannon" asks the Human Fish what's on his mind. # "Rick" asks the Human Fish what's on his mind. # "Melissa" plays Catch or Snatch?. # "Jacob" talks about seeing a public blowjob. # "Josh" talks about witnessing the LA riots. # "Chris from New Jersey" witnessed two cops being shot and killed. # Michael Kayne plays Catch or Snatch?. Guests Studio audience Production Crew This list is incomplete as there were no end credits for this episode. * Chris Gethard - Creator / Executive Producer / Writer * Connor Ratliff - Video Contributor * Dru Johnston - Executive Producer / Writer * J.D. Amato - Director / Executive Producer * Maelle Doliveux - Video Contributor * Noah Forman - Executive Producer / Writer Music The LLC Members of The LLC present include: * Bill Florio * Hallie Bulleit * Joe Evans * Jon Vafiadis The songs played by The LLC in this episode include the TCGS Theme, Why Don't You Give Us a Call?, Random Jean, Human Fish, Catch or Snatch?, Checking in With Alyssa, Don Fanelli, Awkward Song, Obvious Joke, and the Closing Theme. Musical Guest Gallery File:Last Small Studio Show 0001.jpg Videos File:Public Access TCGS 6 The Last Small Studio Show Quotes Notes * This is the first episode of TCGS that Chris Gethard does not host. * In the podcast intro to this episode, Gethard describes this episode as the end of the show's "formative stages." References Where Can I Find This Episode? * The Last Small Studio Show on YouTube Category:Crew Needed